Claimed By One, Loved By Another
by Meghanna
Summary: Kyou x Yuki fic! Yuki and Kyou hate each other. What can be worse than being stuck right next door to each other then? Maybe the fact that Yuki loves Tohru, but then what is this feeling he has for Kyou? Chapter 3 is finally up and going!
1. Introductions

Hey Everyone!!!! My name is Red and I would like to dedicate this fanfic to my two good friends who first introduced me to Fruits Basket, Koneko and Tenshi no Ai. They do have fics of theyre own so read them if you can! Now I am too tired to write a real beginning thingy right now, but I will re-write this part in the future.  
  
By the way Koneko, Tenshi no Ai, and my friend Gia helped me Beta this fic. I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did I would use Kyou and Yuki as my sex slaves with chains, and I would spank them daily I can be a sadist with my loved ones.  
  
Right Kyou and Yuki? Looks behind to see Kyou and Yuki in leather speedos and collars with chains attached around theyre knecks. Yes Master. They both say in unison in a bored and annoyed tone. Good little slaves.  
  
Koneko and Tenshi no Ai walk in. Tenshi no Ai walks over and releases Kyou and Yuki. Red, what are you doing? Well, I was just, OK, YA! Allitle to much on with the fic! Koneko and Tenshi start to run around after Red to beat her up for touching Kyou and Yuki.  
  
PS---Im not really a sadist I just thought it was funny. By the way if you dont know what a sadist is, its someone who like to punish (giggle). Like as in having really hard core se…(Koneko runs over to Red and whispers something into her ear)What? Im not allowed to say that? Aw, damn. Ok, its someone who likes to (wink)SHOP(wink) violently. If you all know what I mean by shop that is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was early June and summer had just begun. The sun burned down on the trees and ground, which was still slightly damp from the past nights rain. Down a long dusty road, a car was heard making its way to wherever it's destination. It just so happened that the car stopped in front of a large house, clean yet dirty in its own way. From the car to the front door of the large house stepped a man and a small boy. The man was tall, good posture, and wore a deep blue suit. His hair crossed over his face to cover his left eye, while his face had a determined look. The small boy looked around ten years old, with bright shiny orange hair, and slightly tanned skin. On his left wrist was a small bracelet with beads of blood red and creamy white.  
  
"Now Kyou, be good today, alright?" The tall man told the little one sternly. "Yes, Uncle Hari!" The little one spoke with a completely innocent look on his face, while behind his back you could clearly see that his fingers were crossed. The tall man knocked on the door, which was soon opened by an average sized man with black scruffy looking hair wearing a kimono. Clinging to his side was another boy with big bright purple eyes and gray matted hair. "Ah, Hari. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Shigure. I brought along Kyou so Yuki could have a playmate."  
  
"Oh, good!" Shigure looked at the boy to his side and said "Yuki, this is Kyou. He's here to play."  
  
The two boys simply starred at each other until the boy with orange hair stuck his tongue out towards the gray haired boy. As they all walked through the house and into the main room, the children continued to stare at each other until they all sat down at the main table, and they all took seats on the pads, when the young gray haired Yuki shot his tongue out at the orange haired Kyou. The two older men looked at the children, who simply smiled in an innocent manner. "Kyou, Yuki, why don't you two go outside and play?" Hari suggested.  
  
"Good idea! Now, go on you two, so Uncle Hari and I can talk." Shigure said.  
  
Yuki got up from the mat he had been sitting on and walked outside to meet the glowing sun out on the nearby porch. Kyou followed close behind not wanting to get lost in this house that was so new to him. As soon as they got outside they began to talk. Rather roughly, but still.  
  
As Shigure and Hatori sat in the main room talking about business, society, and a new friend Hari had named Kana; they heard a loud crash. The two men stood and dashed outside, expecting something horrific, like Kyous beads had come off instead only to have to pull apart two beat up, small, members of the zodiac.  
  
"What happened?!" Hatori asked.  
  
"He said, that my hair reminded him of a mop!" Little Yuki yelled his lip slightly bleeding.  
  
"And he saidI was scary because of my skin and my orange hair!" Kyou yelled back, a bruise slightly visible under his right eye. The two boys began to squabble and hiss again while Shigure tried to calm them down.  
  
All of a sudden Hatori yelled "ENOUGH!!!" which made the children duck in fear and Shigure freeze.  
  
"I'm sorry Shigure, obviously bringing this 'koneko' was a bad idea. We'll be going now, and I'll drop by later, without this kitten" Hari said. Then without another word, he snatched Kyou by the ear and began walking to the front door to see him self out. "Ow! Uncle Hari! Stop it! Let go that hurts! Don't call me koneko, it sounds too girly!" Kyou continued to complain all the way to the car. As Shigure and Yuki watched the car drive away, Yuki felt something inside him. Something that made him want to yell for them to stop, but he pushed the feeling aside and muttered "Baka neko" under his breath.  
  
6 YEARS LATER  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!!! The thunderous sound rang throughout the house. "Goodness, no need to break the door down." Shigure ran to the door and flung it open. In the doorway stood a tall young man with orange hair (Gee, I wonder who it could be? ). "Hello Shigure." The orange haired boy said in a bored manner. "Ow, um, hello, wait, Kyou? It is you Kyou! Well, I haven't seen you for 6 years!" Shigure said happily.  
  
"Ya, well, Akito told me I had to live 'here' now. I hope that rat moved out, otherwise I'll give him more than just a bloody lip this time." Kyou said calmly. "Oh, um, Kyou you might want to know Yuki still lives here and we have another guest living here to." Kyou only had heard 'Oh, well' before he walked upstairs to find a room for himself.  "whatever, he'll find out sooner or later." Shigure said to himself before heading off to his study singing "High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!"  
  
Kyou walked down the dark hall and opened the first door to reveal a bathroom. It was a fair size, regular toilet, large shower, and a foggy mirror it looked as if someone had just taken a shower. 'Whatever' Kyou thought and opened the next door down the hall. A closet filled dot the brim. 'Nope' he thought. Then when he opened the next door, there was a bedroom. It was a medium sized, big bed. He immediately threw his blue duffle bag onto the bed. As he slowly unpacked all off his belongings from that one bag he thought to himself 'This is how it always was, I've always lived my life out of some type of bag or suitcase. I've never had a real home. I was always moved from one place to another, since no one wanted me because of my curse as 'the neko'.' With that thought he pushed it aside. He had never liked the thought of it so he just played ignorant and pretended that he was some normal high school kid.  
  
"Let's see now," Kyou said fully unpacked and ready to start organizing his things. "Boxers go into the first drawer, pants second drawer I guess. Shirts, go into the closet, sox go with the boxers." "Huh, what?" Kyou had heard a noise coming from his sidewall? Kyou went to inspect the wall, and realized that it was a sliding screen door! Now Kyou being a cat he just had to see what made that sound so, he threw the door open quickly to reveal. (curiosity kills a cat!). His worst enemy. There standing naked and dripping wet with a towel held in one hand to his side, looking as if he had returned from a fresh shower, stood Yuki.  
  
Authors Note. Ok, So, what do you all think? This was my first fic, so go easy on me! I really hope you all liked my fic! The next chapter will be out sooner or later. It all depends, on whether or not I get enough emails and reviews to satisfy my taste. So send me reviews and emails and I will post the next chapter! Now, I gotta split. So be good to Santa, kiss the Easter bunny for extra candy, and slap a zombie on the ass during Halloween if you really want to (they need to feel loved once in a blue moon) Ciao!!! 


	2. Quick greetings

Hello Everyone! Well, now I would just like to apologize to everyone for taking my sweet ass time in bringing the next chapter for this fic out. I've been away visiting my future fiancée in Texas. Audience looks at Red with a weird look. Really I was! My family arranged it. He's actually a year younger then me! But he is going to be going to either Yale or Brown, hell; he could even go to Harvard. That's how cool he is. But whatever. I dedicate this chapter of the fic to my best friend Gia! Audience applauds. Good, now, she also just released a new fic for Fruits Basket. You should really check it out! Now, begin the ficcy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They both stood shocked barely breathing. Kyou looked at Yuki's trim figure. He held a white towel close to his chest almost as if he would die if he let it drop. The towel complemented his pale skin. His skin was white as snow and shimmered with crystal flecks of water. His hair hung loosely around his face giving him a seductive look. But most of all, his eyes.they were still as beautiful and deep as he had remembered them 6 years ago. They just looked at one another with the utmost interest and questioning ability. Then Yuki's eyes grew large and his mouth flew open and a shrill sound was heard.  
  
Yuki dashed out of his room with his towel barely around his waist and began to yell down the long hall "Shigure!!!! Shigure, you get your ass up here now!" Immediately Shigure dashed up the stairs in hopes of stopping the insane noises that ceased to stop over flowing from Yuki's mouth.  
  
"Yuki, what is it?" Shigure then noticed that Yuki was clad in nothing more than a towel. "Yuki, I don't know if you noticed this but.you had better go put some cloths on before Tohru sees you." Then down the hall a few doors another scream was heard. "To late." Shigure muttered to himself.  
  
Tohru starred at Yuki for only a second before screaming and then slamming her bedroom door shut. "Alright Shigure! Who is that orange haired peeping tom that just opened the sliding door to my room?!". At the sound of the words orange haired peeping tom, Kyou ran out of his room and began to yell, his and spit all over Yuki for insulting him.  
  
Upon hearing the yelling that accured in the hallway, Tohru immediately ran out and began to try and calm the war that raged between Kyou and Yuki.  
  
"Enough, you two." Shigure said simply. The two boys stopped arguing and looked over to the older dog. "Now listen, I mad that room especially for Kyou. So basically Yuki, Kyou, you two will be room mates!" Shigure said with a smile. The two boys just gawked at Shigure as he smiled with glee. "Ok, Tohru dear, lets go down stairs and prepare lunch!" Said Shigure as he put his arm around Tohru's shoulder and lead her down the stairs toward the kitchen.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Ok, This was probably the worst chapter I have ever written.I promise that the next will be so much better! I have just had the worst case of writers block EVER!!!! So any who, the next chapie will be much LONGER and it will come SOONER! So don't fret my pretties! The next chapter will also be dedicated to Gia since this one sucked and it will be posted on 09/10. OK? Good. TOODLES!!!! 


	3. A New View

_Ok. Now compared to my other story this chapter will be small and brief. Since I have no clue as to where I am going at this point. Enjoy and be damn happy it's out._

**Chapter 3: A New View**

Tohru and Shigure rush towards the blood curdling scream.

They had almost made it to the door to his room, when a startled Yuki comes busting out of his door scrambling out of his room. With an extraordinarily miffed Kyou right on his tail with a metal baseball bat waving around above his head.

Tohru and Shigure jumped to one side of the hall in utter surprise while Yuki runs down the hall clad in a lone white towel that could barely cover his assets never minding his frontal equipment.

They watch as Yuki makes a mad slippery dash around the corner and a bunch of loud bangs, cracks, and "Ow's!" Were heard not but 3 seconds later. As a wild Kyou dashes after him and another series of bangs, cracks, and "Ow's!" were heard.

Shigure walked calmly over to the top of the stair way dragging a shell shocked Tohru with a 00 look plastered on her face. As he rounded the corner a small pile of white, purple, red and silver lye at the bottom….in a very imprecate position might I add.

Very pissed and catlike Kyou lye on his back arms spread and a white towel covered his face as he jerked left and right trying to rid himself of the confounded cloth. While a dizzy Yuki with nothing on now but his birthday suit lye straddling Kyou's hips with his legs folded yet pinning down Kyou's arms. Tohru took one look and screamed and returned to her vegetable ironing board faze.

About 10 minutes later after Shigure had carried Tohru to her room to let the effects of seeing Yuki straddling Kyou's hips ware off. While he then sat Kyou and Yuki down on the couch to explain to the two of them the new arrangement at the house. And that they will from now on they will be right next door to each other. Shigure walks calmly out of the room and pitters down the hall. Kyou and Yuki give each other a death glare. Shigure suddenly pokes his head out from the open door way, and says politely "Tohru is back to normal and will have dinner ready in about 30 minutes….Yuki, you get dressed, Kyou, you get unpacked and then the two of you come down stairs….smile" He then leaves to help Tohru with dinner.

Kyou stands slowly and opens the door to Yuki's room and points the opposite room and says in a stern voice to Yuki "Out!". Suddenelly Kyou is slammed against the wall nearest the door and has a pale face shoved into his personal bubble.

"Now listen hear you ignorant ass! I didn't ask to be near you and I have hated you since we were small, and you had NO right to chase me throughout he halls, I should have been chasing you! And finally…don't you DARE tell me what to do! I'll do what I damn well please, when I damn well please!" With that he glared into Kyou's fiery eyes and pushed him a good shove into the wall to push some of that arrogant air out of his lungs. And with that he walked proudly into his room and closed the door swiftly behind him but it didn't slam, no, it softly touched the wall quietly like a bubble landing on a surface….silent. Because he knew he was better then that…

A very angry and shaking Kyou stood were he had been shoved….his face was beat red and was shaking of anger…and surprise. Some how when Yuki had showed such force and power…he felt a charge through his body…was that charge he had just felt…pleasure? He quickly shook his head and swished any previous feelings away and began to un-pack his bags into the empty drawers.

Later, as dinner was completed and Shigure whipped his mouth contently. He desided to bring up some idle chit chat since dinner had seemed to have a forbodding feel to it.

"Now, Tohru? What did you do today?" He asked.

She smiled and told him how she had simply straighted the house up a bit and had read another chapter in her newest book.  
"That's about it." She finished.

"Wonderful! And Kyou, Yuki, what about you two?" He asked.

They both gave him a look that could kill. Tohru and Shigure slid back a bit and decided to clean the table off.

Kyou and Yuki left the table and with a quick speed walk went to there rooms.

"Goodness, they really aren't getting along are they?" He stated to Tohru.

"No, but just give them time, they probably could become good friends." She said cheerfully as she scrubbed the dishs from the earlier rough dinner sequence.

"They've had time. 10 years to be exact. All they need now is to be next to each other." He said as he helped her dry the dishes.

Later that night as Shigure and Tohru had gone to their own rooms interesting things began to happen in the joint rooms of Kyou and Yuki.

Kyou was putting the finishing touches on his bed, when he heard a knock and a sliding sound from the door behind him.

He turned and there stood Yuki in grey baggy pants and a form fitting white shirt. He finished closing the door lightly behind him and simply stood there giving Kyou a look that was more than enough not friendly.

"What do you want?" Kyou asked going on with his business of finishing his bed.

"We very well can't stand each other, but…" he started.

"You got that damn well right!" Kyou interrupted. "Just get on with why you are in my room you damn rat." He sneered.

"Let me finish, damn cat, for our own sake and Tohru and Shigure's we should TRY to at least not kill each other just yet." He said firmly

"Oh great, so you've come to apologize? Bought damn time." He cackled.

"GOD! Do you ever shut up! I'm saying we should at least act civilized around people so we should find common ground for at least that! Now shut up and sit!" He yelled.

Kyou sat on his bed and Yuki simply sat near the door.

"Fine, I enjoy fighting. Hate RATS! And leekes too. Yuck." He said lightly.

"Stop being so childish. Ok, fighting. What do you know?" He asked in hopes of a calm conversation.

"I used to train when I was younger and now I enjoy practicing my punches mainly." He said simply.

"Huh. Ya. Punches aren't so bad. Unlike when I first began trying them in front of a mirror adn accidentally broke the mirror." Yuki began to laugh.

He then heard an odd sound. He looked up and saw Kyou chuckling.

"God, what a rat." Kyou said between giggles.

"Stupid Cat." Yuki said with a grin.

For the remainder of the night they simply sat and talked about things they enjoyed. The only real thing they could find an interest in was their fighting skills. And the embarrassing moment in training to fight.

By morning they were passed out next to each other on the floor resting peacefully.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Kyou's door closing softly as Shigure and Tohru tiptoed away to prepare a small breakfast.

**THE END of Chapter 3...**

_God what a nightmare…I hate this story. I know how I can write it but its just a bitch to do…ugh…_


End file.
